


How Elfish!

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome big brother Dean, Cute Sammy, Fanart, Gen, Schmoop, Sorry Not Sorry, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Sammy wants to be an elf





	How Elfish!

Because I should be doing any number of other things, naturally I decided to procrastinate with another **[Holiday Mixtape](http://holidaymixtape.tumblr.com/)** entry.

Art plus drabble this time, and weecesters.

 **Title** : How Elfish!  
 **Words** : 100  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : Schmoop, caretaker Dean  
 **Summary** : Sammy wants to be an Elf.  


Sammy wanted to be an elf.

Of course he did.

Dean tried other suggestions – how about a lumberjack? – but when Dean persisted, Sam’s smile disappeared, replaced by the one thing Dean dreaded almost as much as the puppy eyes.

The Lip Wobble ™.

Dean caved. His warm flannel PJs were the first victim. Red ragged diamonds formed the elven collar, while the pants pooled around Sammy’s pudgy feet, waiting to be cut to size.

Dean’s hand hesitated over the soft green cotton of his favourite Henley.

_Guess it was getting old and worn anyway._

Scissors flashed, but Sammy’s smile was brighter.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44495015320/in/photostream/)

And finally, here's the pencil sketch, which I then coloured in PS.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44495014490/in/photostream/)  
Oh! And  I nearly forgot to mention that this pose was inspired by this Norman Rockwell pic, so thanks go to [ ](https://quickreaver.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://quickreaver.livejournal.com/)quickreaver for suggesting his art for Christmassy themes!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/4B1epY)  



End file.
